But Billy's Always Fine
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: What if Mandy knew Billy wasn't going to be fine? This could be considered dark humor. Moved here from Grim & Evil section.


**A/N:** I hate this pairing, but the idea came to me at 12:30 am in the shower one day, and just HAD to be written. So I gave in and wrote it. Enjoy.

It was time. Billy was being sentenced to the Plane of Eternal Torture for upsetting the balance of the cosmos one too many times.

He, Grim and Mandy walked out of the Underworld's courtroom together, Grim smiling happily, Mandy looking as angry as ever, and Billy wearing a slight frown as if he almost grasped the situation's gravity. His eyes held more thought and realization than anyone would have remembered seeing before, had they ever payed attention to such things. He tugged on Grim's robes as they walked.

"Grim, how long am I gonna be in the scary torture place?" he asked curiously.

"Forever, Billy, forever..!" Grim responded cheerfully.

"Oh."

At this Mandy decided to speak up.

"What's your problem, Billy? It's only the Plane of Eternal Torture." She said indifferently.

"Doooyeaahh, I know," Billy replied, "but it's forever, Mandy..forever..! That means I'll never get to see you guys again..right..?" He looked sad and mildly hopeful, but tried to ask as though merely fact checking the statement.

Here Mandy's eyebrows threatened to show emotion. They quivered slightly and her voice shook a bit as she nodded. "Uh-huh.."

Grim seemed less happy as well. He wasn't smiling anymore, anyway.

"Right," he said, "Well, Billy, pick a place for me to open the portal.." Being the grim reaper, Grim had been charged with sending Billy off.

Billy stopped walking.

"Here's fine." he stated, glancing around the huge purple caverns they were in. Mandy and Grim looked around too.

"This dump?" Mandy asked skeptically, wrists on her hips.

"Yeah," Grim added, "We could go somewhere a bit..I dunno, better?"

Billy suddenly looked annoyed.

"Grim, are you gonna send me to my doom or not?!" he demanded loudly, "Don't drag this out any more than it has to be, that'll just make it worse!"

Grim and Mandy looked surprised at the sudden outburst of wisdom from the boy.

"Well, alright..stand back..!" Grim warned, raising his scythe. He brought it down with a great swooshing noise, and suddenly there was a green swirling portal open before them. Billy stepped up to the lip of it, and then turned back, smiling.

"Well, bye!" he waved happily, and was about to step into the portal when he heard Mandy say, "Wait.." His smile turned to a look of surprise and he turned back quizzically.

The finality of the situation seemed to have reached Mandy. For once her bite appeared to be missing.

"Yeeees?" Billy prompted.

Mandy sighed. "Well Billy," she started, a bit of her edge returning, "you may be completely stupid, an utter moron, dumb, pathetic, and just a total idiot.."

Billy nodded and made a noise of ascent with every insult. There was a pause as Mandy shifted her gaze, and then sighed again.

"But," she pressed on, "I guess..I love you anyway.." Her bite had melted once more.

Silence. And Underworld cricket could be heard chirping, followed by the sound of it being eaten by and Underworld frog, and the frog burping.

"Well," Billy finally stated loudly, "THAT was unexpected..!"

Grim was too shocked by what he had heard to say anything.

Billy suddenly smiled again, and then, as it seemed wrong to do anything else, he stepped forward, pecked Mandy on the lips, hugged Grim around the knees tightly, backed up, waved joyously, then turned and dived through the portal. It closed behind him.

"He's really gone.." Mandy said smally, then back in her normal voice continued, "Oh well. No use dwelling on the lost. Let's go." She snapped her fingers demandingly and Grim made them a portal for home.

As they stepped out of it in front of Mandy's house he said, "Y'know, we COULDA just snuck him a visit every now an' den. I AM da grim reaper, after all."

"I know." Mandy said simply, "But it's more tragic this way. I _like_ tragic.." she added darkly, eyes narrowed. She turned and walked into the house.

Grim held a confused silence as he followed her inside.


End file.
